L'échange des corps
by Akatsuki no Esther
Summary: Et si notre joyeuse bande des joyeux affamés se retrouvait dans une situation délicate ? Et si Kija et les autres retournaient au village du dragon blanc ?
1. Chapter 1

**L'échange des corps**

 **Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui Yeon est en ville pour trouver de quoi préparer le repas. Il avait presque fini les courses quand une marchande attira son attention. Elle avait une épice qui avait l'air , qui était intéressé, lui demanda avec curiosité :

\- Bonjour madame quelle est cette épice je ne l'ai jamais vu…

\- Bonjour mon garçon ! Ah je vois que vous êtes connaisseur ! Oui c'est une nouvelle épice. Elle est très bonne, tu en veux ? dit la marchande avec joie.

\- Oui j'en veux bien. Pourriez-vous m'en donner 50g, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tiens mon garçon et bonne route !

Elle lui tendit le paquet et Yeon parti tout content d'avoir cette épice qu'il avait hâte de cuisiner. De retour au campement Yona et les autres l'attendait.

\- Salut Yeon ! Alors, comment se sont passées les courses, demanda Yona.

\- Très bien. Figure toi que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle épice que je vais cuisiner ce soir. Quant à vous, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises en mon absence.

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas on n'a rien fait !

\- Très bien alors je vais préparer à manger.

Le soir, Yeon et les autres mangèrent le repas qui était très bon. Ensuite, tout le monde alla se coucher.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Zeno et Hak se réveillèrent en dernier. Quand Hak se réveilla, il avait l'étrange impression d'être plus plus petit. Il sorti de la tente et se dit que ça devait être son imagination. Il alla voir les autres et dit :

\- Bonjour princesse comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien merci Zeno mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Yona !

\- Je suis Hak moi, vous êtes sûre que vous êtes bien réveillée ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Zeno, tu n'es pas malade ? demanda Yeon.

\- Oui oui ça va très bien ! s'énerva Hak.

\- Yeon ! Viens vite voir je crois que Hak est malade, il dit qu'il s'appelle Zeno et il court après un papillon en disant que c'est le plus joli du monde ! dit Jae-Ha, amusé.

\- QUOI ?! J'arrive !

Yeon courut jusqu'à Hak et lui dit :

\- Hak viens ici, j'aimerais te poser une question.

\- Mais puisque Zeno vous dit que Zeno ne s'appelle pas Hak, Zeno s'appelle Zeno !

\- Bon ok, Hak viens voir.

Le soi-disant Hak s'approcha.

\- Tu dis que tu t'appelles Hak c'est bien ça ? demanda Yeon.

\- Oui c'est ça ! répondit le soi-disant Hak.

\- Et toi, tu dis que tu t'appelles Zeno c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui !

\- Bon, je crois que vous avez échangé vos corps.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu … tu es sûr, Yeon ? demanda Hak.

\- Oui ! Zeno va pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le corps du grand ! D'ailleurs, Zeno comprends mieux pourquoi Zeno a toujours cette lance.

\- TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT ! D'ailleurs si tu fais ça moi aussi je découvrirai des choses sur ton corps !

\- Ne te gène pas, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel.

\- ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! hurla Yeon. En attendant de savoir pourquoi vous avez échangé vos corps, vous allez vous tenir tranquille ! Personne ne découvrira des secret sur le corps de l'autre ! C'est bien compris ?

\- Ok ! approuvent Zeno et Hak un peu tristes.

\- Si tu veux, je peux les surveiller, proposa Jae-Ha.

\- Non pas toi, tu va surtout profiter que Zeno soit dans le corps de Hak ! Par contre, toi Yona tu peux les surveiller, je te fais plus confiance, dit yeon

\- Oui si tu veux.

\- Très bien alors je vais retourner en ville pour essayer de savoir ce qui vous arrive.

Yeon parti pour la ville en ayant peut-être une idée sur ce qui avait pu se passer…


	2. Chapter 2

**OoOoO**

De retour en ville il alla voir le marchand à qui il avait acheté les légumes et lui demanda :

Bonjour, savez-vous où se trouve la marchande qui était là hier ?

Non c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Elle est partie juste après vous avoir vendu les épices.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est elle qui m'a vendu l'épice en sachant ce que serait le résultat. Mais qui peut bien être cette femme ?

De retour au camp au camp, Yeon alla voir les autres et leur dit :

Ça y est, je sais pourquoi vous avez échangé vos corps.

A oui et pourquoi ? demanda Hak.

Et bien en fait, hier, j'ai croisé une marchande qui avait une épice que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle m'a dit que c'était très bon alors je lui en ai pris mais je pense qu'elle connaissait les effets de cette plante et qu'elle me l'a vendu exprès.

Si ce que tu dis est vrai, demain nous irons en ville et nous essayerons de retrouver cette femme, décida Yona.

Ok mais je me demande quand même pourquoi Hak et Zeno sont les seuls à avoir échangé de corps.

Je ne sais pas mais il est tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher, dit Yona.

Ils partirent donc se coucher. Chacun essayait de savoir comment retrouver cette femme demain en ville.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, quand Yona se réveilla, elle alla voir Hak et lui dit :

Salut ! Je voulais savoir si on continue encore l'entraînement au tir à l'arc.

Je ne savais pas que je t'enseigne le tir à l'arc, yeux bovins…

Attend que...quoi ? Répète le dernier mot que tu as dit.

Yeux bovins. Pourquoi, t'aimes pas ça ? ricana Hak.

Mais… mais Hak moi c'est Yona !

Ne te moque pas de moi yeux bovins. Je trouve que tes blagues sont de plus en plus nulles.

YEON ! hurla la soit disant Yona.

QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est Yona… Je… je crois que j'ai échangé de corps avec Jae-Ha.

QUOI ? Tu es sûre ?

OUI ! Va vite réveiller Jae-Ha !

Yeon et les autres partirent donc réveiller Jae-Ha.

Jae-Ha réveille toi vite ! dit Yeon.

Whaaa qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jae-Ha en baillant.

Tu as échangé de corps avec Yona.

Quoi ?

Jae-Ha commença à toucher son pied droit. Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il avait échangé de corps avec Yona, il pensa à un truc.

Je vous laisse je vais prendre un bain, dit Jae-Ha.

Tout le monde le regarda, abasourdi. Il commença à partir quand le soi-disant Hak l'attrapa et l'attacha à un arbre en essayant de ne pas trop abîmer le corps de Yona.

Tu reste ici, Jae-Ha. Espèce de gros pervers, dit Yeon.

Pauvre princesse, obligée de supporter ce corps de pervers, se lamenta Kijae.

Mais quelqu'un à la fin va m'expliquer ce qu'est un pervers, demanda Yona.

TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR ! crièrent Zeno, Yeon, Hak, Kijae et Shin-Ah en même temps.

C'est pas juste, dit Yona.

Bon en tout cas on ne peut pas aller en ville tous ensemble…

Pourquoi ? demanda Yona.

Bah à la base, on se fait déjà remarquer alors imagine maintenant ! Surtout Zeno et Jae-Ha pourraient faire des bêtises, surtout Jae-Ha maintenant qu'il est dans ton corps.

Tu as raison, dit Yona.

Bon je propose que tu m'accompagnes et les autres surveillent Jae-Ha.

Très bonne idée, nous on reste ici, approuva Hak.

Et ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence c'est bien compris ?

Oui maman ! hurlèrent Zeno, Hak, Kijae, Shin-Ah et Jae-Ha.

Et Yeon et Yona partir tout les deux vers la ville. Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du chemin, Yeon dit :

Yona, tu ne voudrais pas profiter du fait que tu sois dans le corps de Jae-Ha pour utiliser son pouvoir ?

Je sais pas Yeon… Imagine que je parte trop loin ou que je ne sache pas comment atterrir !

Tu as peut être raison mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !

Bon ok je veux bien essayer mais juste pour cette fois !

Yona prit alors Yeon sur son dos se prépara à décoller. Elle survola la forêt et vu tout d'un coup la ville. Elle repéra alors un toit plat qui avait l'air pas mal pour atterrir. Elle pris sa direction et atterri.

Dis-donc, tu te débrouilles presque aussi bien que Jae-Ha ! ironisa Yeon.

Je sais pas trop, je trouve que j'ai était un peu plus brute, dit Yona, ne comprenant pas le second degré.

C'est sûr que tu as été plus brutale ! Tu a presque décoiffé le génie beau garçon que je suis !

Tu sais tu aurais pu rester sur ton commentaire positif.

tous les deux descendirent donc du toit et retournèrent verre le marché . arriver la bas ils demandèrent à tous les marchant s'il ils connaissez cette dame mais personne ne la connaissez il allait repartir quand tout d'un coup un homme s'approcha d'eu et leurre dit :

bonjour il parait que vous cherchez la marchande qui était la hier

oui vous la connaissez , demanda Yeon

non mais elle est venu prendre une chambre dans mon hôtel

et es que elle vous a dit ou elle parte

non mais elle ne faisait que répéter " O ma divinité blanche grâce a moi vous aurez des lien plus fort avec vos ami "

bon merci quand même ça nous aidera

et il partirent

 **OoOoO**

de retour au camp Yeon et Yona alla voir les autre l'aire déprimer

alors Quesque vous avez découvert , dit hak

rien à part une phrase quel répéter tous le temp . elle disait "O ma divinité blanche grâce a moi vous aurez des lien plus fort avec vos amie"

Tout d'un coup kijae pallie il venait de comprendre qui était cette marchande

Ye...Yeon a quoi ressemble cette femme , dit kijae

hein bas elle été pas très grande elle était plutôt rondouillet ses cheveux lui arriver jusqu' à sa taille , ses cheveux était blanc et elle avait au moins la cinquantaine

kijae palisser encore plus a chaque mot on aurait presque pu le confondre avec un fantôme

Ye...Yeon je crois que je sais qui est cette femme

tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux stupéfait . tout le monde sauf Shin-ha a cause de son masque on ne peux pas voire son expression


	3. Chapter 3

\- Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses ? l'interrogea Hak.

\- Je… elle s'appelle Poli c'est une servante de ma grand-mère et… et aussi ma plus grande admiratrice.

\- Ta quoi ?! s'exclama Jae-Ha.

\- Vous… vous vous souvenez quand on a parlé de notre premier baiser ? demanda Kija.

\- Oui, on s'en souvient.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la fille qui m'a embrassé dans mon sommeil à mon insu ?

\- Oui, on s'en souvient.

\- Eh bien cette fille c'est Poli.

Jae-Ha et Hak explosèrent de rire.

\- Tu … tu veux dire que ton premier baiser c'est une vieille qui te l'a volé ? rigola Jae-Ha.

\- Oui et crois moi, je n'en suis pas fier mais maintenant nous savons qui a fait le coup.

\- Tu as raison et dès demain nous partirons à son village pour obtenir l'antidote.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Yeon alla voir Yona.

\- Salut Yona ça va ?

\- Oui ça va Shin-Ah mais dis moi tu nous fait enfin confiance ! Tu n'as plus ton masque…

\- A… attend comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Shin-Ah c'est bien ton nom ! C'est moi qui te l'ai donné… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- NON ! Ça ne va pas du tout : j'ai échangé de corps avec Shin-Ah ! Je suis Yeon !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je vais faire quoi maintenant….

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- MAIS ! Surtout comment je vais faire pour ne pas être bizarre

\- ses vrais que jusqu'à présent tu étais le seul à ne pas être bizarre , mais tu sais je trouve que tu a de très beaux yeux si ça peut te consoler

\- merci yona mais je veux recuperer mon corp de genie beau garçon

\- tien regarde yeon shin-ha arrive

\- mais regarde yona il porte son masque alors qu'il est dans mon corp

\- Ah oui c'est marrant je trouve pas toi ?

\- non je ne trouve pas ça drôle il gâche ma beauté

\- d'accord yeon bon écoute il faut aller lui parler et tout lui dire avant qu'il ne perdent toute confiance en l'être humain et aussie pour ne pas qu'il se demande pourquoi il est petit et pourquoi il est devant lui même

\- tu a reson bon allons y

\- salut shin-ha

\- on voulait te dire que comme tu est dans le corp de yeon et que tu porte le masque sur le visage de yeon on peux tous voire tes yeux

tout d'un coup shin-ha sota sur yeon et lui colla son masque sur sa tête . et se mit en boule

\- moi je trouve que sa ses bien passer , dit yona

\- tu trouve il vient de me coller son masque sur le visage je ne peux plus l'enlever

\- et alors ses quoi le problème yeon ?

\- le PROBLÈME ! le probleme ses que je ne peux plus l'enlever et avec je ne vois rien

\- je te guiderai ne t'inquiète pas

yeon regarda yona et eu un sourire malicieux

\- oh quel dommage yona je ne pourrez plus vous faire mais bon petit plat , sauf si tu préfère les plat de Hak je vais lui dire de faire a manger

\- yona se retourna soudain l'aire terrifier et degouter

 **OoOoO**

du côté de hak et les autre

\- ahshoume tien si j'éternue ça veut dire qu'on dit du bien de mais plat

de retour du côté de yona et yeon .

\- ne...ne bouge pas yeon je revien tout de suite

est yona partie . quelque minute plus tard yona revenir

\- ça y est yeon je sais comment l'enlever se masque

\- eu… yona tu ses que ses une hache que tu tien dans tes main

\- oui je sais et alors ses pour le couper

\- mais yona tu ne peux pas m'enlever ce masque avec une hache , tu va surtout réussir à me couper la tête

\- ah mais on fait comment du coup

\- j'ai peut être une idée tu pourrais aller me chercher une pommade qui se trouve dans ma sacoche ça s'appelle collenocolle

\- oui j'y vais

elle revenus quel que seconde plus tard avec la pommade

\- tien la voila ta pommade

\- merci

\- mais tu peux me dire a quoi elle va te servir

\- ses une pommade qui peut tout décoller mais je ne les jamais essayais sur la peaux , jespere que sa va marcher

yeon commença à s'appliquer de la pommade sur les contour du masque . et le masque se décolla peu à peu

\- super yeon ça marche le masque et complètement décoller

\- oui c'est super mais le seul problème ses que comme shin-ha ne veux pas qu'on vois ses yeux a par nous deux je ne pourrais enlever ce masque que quand nous serons tous les deux

\- ah oui ses vrais sa veux qu'il faudra qu'on soit que tous les deux pour préparer les repas

\- oui ses sa

\- bon bah écoute tant qu'on est que tous les deux autant en profiter pour faire le repas

de retour avec hak et les autre .

\- bon écoute hak zeno pense tu devrais faire les stratégies avec zeno pour l'instant ,

\- pour quoi faire je les fait avec jae-ha normalement

\- oui mais comme la povre yona est tomber sur le seul perver du groupe nous somme obligé d'attacher jae-ha dans la tente pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise avec le corp de yona

\- oui tu a peut être raison mais a la moindre bêtise et je le ferait avec kijae et tout le monde sait que kijae est nul en stratégie

\- tu sais que tu est vraiment méchant hak

\- non je suis réaliste , et puis tu veux faire les stratégie avec moi oui ou non

\- oui zeno veux faire les stratégique avec hak , zeno va se tenir tranquil

\- bon ok mais c'est la dernière fois que je te reprend ok

\- oui chef

\- bon on y va

et il partir

\- alors zeno moi je pense qu'il est préférable de passer ^par la . on n'a déjà marcher trois jour si on passe par la sa ne nous prendra que 2 jour de plus

\- oui mais si on passe par la sa ne nous prendra que 1 journée

\- oui mais par la ses plein de soldat , il faut mieu passer par mon chemin ça iras plus vite

\- ses pas grave on pourra tous les mettre cao

\- non car je te rappelle que personne ne peut utiliser ses pouvoir

\- tu oublie Yona , Hak

\- oui mais Yona n'a pus l'utilisais qu'une seule fois maintenant elle n'arrive plus à l'utiliser

\- a oui j'avais oublié , du coup ses vrais qu'il vaut mieux passer par ton chemin tu a raisons


End file.
